nfandomcom-20200216-history
The Dronies
The Dronies is a prestigious annual awards show for the Metanet community which was created by sweep and has been running since 2005. Since then various members of the community have helped to continue the tradition, among them Kablizzy, LittleViking, Lord day, Rocket thumped, Sidke and others. '| 2005' *N Art of the Year ~ Maxtreme's Rose *N Player of the Year ~ trib4lmaniac *DDA of the Year ~ Formica's The Improbability Drive *Puzzle of the Year ~ Sendy's What Now?!?! (an N riddle) *Most Innovative Use of Object or Tiles (of the Year) ~ Lucidium's Compartment *Overall Map of the Year ~ Blue Tetris' Mother Thwumping Impossible *Highscore Run of the Year ~ Spect's 11-4 *Race Map of the Year ~ Formica's The Crazy Miner *Tileset of the Year ~ Zorn's Fossil *Survival Map of the Year ~ Toshosoft's Laserific *Fan Programme of the Year ~ Lucidium's N Poser *Map Series of the Year ~ The Epic 1&2 (created by Formica) Map Maker of the Year ~ stepself '| 2006' Action Map of the Year Sandstone (Hopewell) by stepself 31% Edgeplay by Sendy 24% cafe bright (whorish) by Barabajagal 17% The Dangermouse by krusch 15% Fire Exit by Slepnev 13% DDA of the Year Doors V by Clifty 39% My Slow Descent Into Hell by Formica 24% Firecracker by Clifty 22% driven by insanity by killerman 9% Rocket Rage by killerman 5% Fan Programme of the Year NHigh by jg9000 35% N Poser by Lucidium 30% Map Generator by Iangb 18% N Tile Art Maker by LOD 10% N Art Maker by LOD 7% Map Maker of the Year Barabajagal 10% lord_day 9% Clifty 8% AMomentLikeThis 7% blue tetris 5% dejablue4 5% stepself 4% yahoozy_Guacamole 4% rocket_thumped 4% astheoceansblue 4% formica 3% krusch 3% People trying to vote for themselves 3% Evil Bob 2% xdude 2% Aju 2% Sweep 2% MARIJNENANDRIES 2% Sendy 2% Brttx 2% maximo 2% Other 11% Map Series of the Year The Legacy by the Legacy Team 46% Vehemence by various 23% The Completed Column by lord day 14% Camisade Collection by the Camisade Collective 10% Super Hard Columns by blue tetris 7% Mare & Raigan Award for Contribution to the Community Winner: Sweep. Most Innovative Use of Objects or Tiles Rocket Rocket Revolution by Sweep 48% Which N Villian are you? by blue tetris 24% Finding Your Blindspot by ConfusedCartman 11% Torrential by Lucidium 11% My First Robot by blue tetris 7% N Art of the Year Afternoondragon Step04 by Dragon Moon 57% My Little Pony by wedgie123 16% My Hero by wedgie123 14% Mountains by Capt Weasle 7% City Skyline [ Mk. III ] by AMomentLikeThis 5% N Player of the Year johnny_faneca 22% L3X* 22% mc_george 10% cyberjuda 4% spect 4% Hendor 4% Angerfist* 3% Brttrx 3% naem* 3% Other 18% *Player later revealed as a cheater. Puzzle Map of the Year Time Is On My Side by blue tetris 26% Amorphous by Great Sea 25% No two ways about it by formica 19% Halftone by Lucidium 17% Retro by nevermore 13% Race Map of the Year Anyway, the N-way by MARIJNENANDRIES 30% Rocket Rocket Revolution by Sweep 26% Industrial Dark and Sourcery by Formica 20% Heartbeats by Sweep 18% Chaotic by Psycho_CO 5% Run of the Year ' 'Echarin's Black Snow all-gold demo 37% clux's 70-0 23% blobglob's 88-4 19% The community's various 80-3 innovatory runs 13% cyberjuda's 98-3 9% Survival Map of the Year Bandit by krusch 30% Fire Sky 3 by Atramentis 23% Society by lord_day 20% Courage and Stupidity by Formica 18% Art of A-void by nemetacyst 9% Tileset of the Year Rue the Whirl by stepself 29% speak by topolord 25% Herror by krusch 19% Relentless Cartographer. by astheoceansblue 18% another type of matirix by VV33 10% Special Thanks: The Legacy Team Mare & Raigan Jiggerjaw spect Everyone who voted '| 2007 ' After tallying the 60 votes we received, they have all been counted and re-counted, and we have our winners! Special thanks go to Ultima for Tallying all of the votes, Mare and Raigan for recording the M&R Award, Arachnid for giving us this fantastic resource in NUMA,Sweep for starting this magnificent tradition, all of the voters for putting in the time to vote, the nominators for nominating, The Legacy Team for allowing me to head this up, and The Community for being the coolest community around! Thanks again! Action Map of the Year WINNER - Interlude 9 - 999 Damage (The Final Interlude), by AMomentLikeThis - 28% (14 votes) Skip a Beat, by MidnightGetaway - 26% (13 Votes) The Punch, by Sweep - 14% (7 Votes) Loco Bilo, Texcoco, and the Robo Named Armadillo, by LittleViking001 and rocket_thumped - 12% (6 Votes) Bin Full Of Tissues, by remote - 10% (5 Votes) Painting the Roses Red, by krusch and rocket_thumped - 10% (5 Votes) Beaten and Broken, by Templex - 0% (0 Votes) Total: 50 Votes DDA of the Year WINNER - On Route 666, by Clifty - 34% (17 votes) The Chasers War III : Identity Crisis, by romaniac - 20% (10 Votes) The Right Angle, by Clifty - 14% (7 Votes) Supremacy, Wizard2 - 14% (7 Votes) Look into my Eye, by usaswim - 10% (5 Votes) Acid Storm, by usaswim - 8% (4 Votes) Acid Rain, by Clifty - 0% (0 Votes) Total: 50 Votes Map Maker of the Year WINNER - Yahoozy - 48% (24 votes) AMomentLikeThis - 18% (9 Votes) lord_day - 10% (5 Votes) Sendy - 8% (4 Votes) astheoceanblue - 8% (4 Votes) mrgy05 - 4% (2 Votes) Evil_Bob - 4% (2 Vote) Total: 50 Votes Map Series of the Year WINNER - Legacy: Expanse, by The Legacy Team - 34% (17 votes) The Mirage Explosion, by Team Mirage - 28% (14 Votes) Monday Night Numa Maps, by Kablizzy and George - 12% (6 Votes) Bonus, by Barabajagal - 10% (5 Votes) Inside Minaret, by seven_two - 10% (5 Votes) Coup de grâce, by martyr, seven_two, FingersOnTheFrets, epigone, and 10tacle - 6% (3 Votes) Total: 50 Votes Comic of the Year WINNERS - Sex on the Xerox, by blue_tetris - 28% (14 votes) Another Day, by LittleViking001 - 28% (14 votes) Sidestreet 210, by Mosh - 24% (12 Votes) Adventures of the Exuberant, by Exüberance - 12% (6 Votes) Shapes, by Fimision - 8% (4 Votes) Total: 50 Votes Fan Program of the Year WINNER - N: 200 episodes v4b (NReality), by Unreality - 60% (31 votes) LV Level Generator, by LittleViking001 - 31% (16 Votes) NumAdd, by coolguy5678 - 9% (4 Votes) Total: 51 Votes N Highscorer of the Year WINNER - Mr_Lim - 52% (27 votes) George - 17% (9 Votes) Hendor - 13% (7 Votes) xaelar - 10% (5 Votes) kkstrong0 - 8%(4 Votes) crappitrash 0% (0 Votes) Total: 52 Run of the Year WINNER - clux's 70-0 - 31% (13 Votes) Mr_Lim's 59-4 - 26% (11 votes) Mr_Lim's 00-3 - 17% (7 Votes) Mr_Lim's 96-1 - 14% (6 Votes) xaelar's 163-1 10% (4 Votes) Analu's 181-4 2% (1 Votes) Total: 42 Votes Most Innovative Use of Objects or Tiles WINNER - Bellmer Akuma-Head Doll-Face, yahoozy_Guacamole - 26% (13 Votes) The Rather Quite Difficult Evil Machine, by lord_day - 24% (12 Votes) Drone Xray, by DW40 - 22% (11 Votes) New Propulsion?, by Jakel - 18% (9 Votes) SimoN Says, by Gforce20 - 10% (5 Votes) Total: 50 Votes N Art of the Year WINNER - Skull 2, by Eeyore - 32% (17 Votes) A Dark Secret, by mrgy05 - 28% (15 votes) Super Mario 3, by mrgy05 - 15% (8 Votes) Through my heart, through my soul, by Dragon_Moon - 15% (8 Votes) Altair Silhouette, by ]{NO3 - 8% (4 Votes) Blood Skull, by mrgy05 - 2% (1 Vote) Total: 53 Votes Puzzle Map of the Year WINNER - Psychotic Mined Games II - Slope Psychosis, by Sendy - 38% (18 votes) Ascending, by kendogg102 - 21% (10 Votes) Prod, by Evil_Bob and max_ride - 15% (7 Votes) The Blue Danube, by rocket_thumped - 13% (6 Votes) The Most Impossible, by maximo - 13% (6 Votes) Total: 47 Votes Race Map of the Year WINNER - A Rush of Blood to the Head, by rocket_thumped - 34% (15 votes) The Tax Man... Naked, by rocket_thumped - 25% (11 Votes) glass rose, by duben - 18% (8 Votes) Good Night And Good Luck, by usaswim - 18% (8 Votes) Edge of the knife, by Ryzor - 5% (2 Votes) Total: 44 Votes Survival Map of the Year WINNER - X Kavate , by blue_tetris - 34% (15 votes) Everchanging Cell, by amconline - 23% (10 Votes) The Walrus and the Carpenters, by rocket_thumped - 18% (8 Votes) The Haymaker, by martyr - 14% (6 Votes) Triskaidekaphobia, by seven_two - 11% (5 Votes) Total: 44 Votes Tileset of the Year WINNER - Alien, by traction - 38% (19 votes) Fishbone, by apg - 18% (9 Votes) Ssaauuughghgh?, by Gothic_hippy - 18% (9 Votes) What's Left, Pussycat?, by Atilla - 16% (8 Votes) The 5th, by Losttortuga - 10% (5 Votes) Total: 50 Votes N Community Recognition Award WINNER: Kablizzy - 44% (22 votes) George - 18% (9 Votes) maestro - 14% (7 Votes) KinGAleX - 12% (6 Votes) LittleViking - 12% (6 Votes) Total: 50 Votes '| 2008' *Action Map of the Year - Pheidippides *DDA of the Year - Incluye *Map Maker of the Year - Lord_day *Level Pack of the Year - PALEMOON *Comic of the Year - Spawn of Yanni *Fan Program of the Year - mattk210 *N Player of the Year - xaelar *Run of the Year - lookatthis' 88-4 highscore. *Most Innovative Use of Objects or Tiles - Seven_Two *N Art of the Year - RavenMac *Puzzle Map of the Year *Race Map of the Year *Survival Map of the Year *Tileset of the Year *Nreality Map of the Year *N Community Recognition Award *Mare and Raigan Award for Contribution to the Community '| 2009' Mapmaker of the Year: Riobe '- 27 votes 28%' PALEMOON - 26 votes 27% Yahoozy - 17 votes 17% Pheidippides - 17 votes 17% astheoceansblue - 11 votes 11% total votes - 98 Review of the Year: POWER DRILL reviewed by PALEMOON '- 37 votes 38%' omfg a fruit cake reviewed by spudzalot - 25 votes 26% corporation reviewed by spudzalot - 15 votes 15% An Octopus Laying and Fertilizing Its Eggs Simultaneously reviewed by southpaw - 14 votes 14% Jefferson Airplane reviewed by rocket_thumped - 7 votes 7% total votes - 98 Action Map of the Year: Recoverable Labyrinth by tktktk' - 23 votes 24%' urbantangle by PALEMOON - 22 votes 23% Stifle Halls by Pheidippides - 18 votes 19% Roseberry Mush by gloomp - 17 votes 18% Territory by lord_day - 16 votes 17% total votes - 96 N-Art of the Year: The Glasses Are Off by espada777777' - 25 votes 25%' Farewell by ]{NO3 - 24 votes 24% Thunder King by im_bad_at_N - 22 votes 22% Jimi Hendrix by im_bad_at_N - 22 votes 22% Rose by espada777777 - 8 votes 8% total votes - 101 Puzzle Map of the Year: Cat's Cradle by Nexx' - 29 votes 33%' Knittwear by chume14 - 19 votes 21% Adhesive by Riobe - 18 votes 20% Victory Pot by Yahoozy - 15 votes 17% Bureaucratic Simplicity: An Oxymoron by BuddyLee - 8 votes 9% total votes - 89 Race Map of the Year: Relentless by _destiny^ -''' - 25 votes 32%' Mutual Agreement by Riobe - 23 votes 26% Pain Coaster by wulfgang - 14 votes 16% Final: Kickin It Oldschool by Riobe - 13 votes 15% Củ Chi Tunnel Rat by epigone - 13 votes 15% ''total votes - 88 Survival Map of the Year: Our Ancestors Lie Deep In These Hills by Guitar_Hero_Matt' - 20 votes 27%' Helen by spudzalot - 16 votes 21% Midship Lollipop by Guitar_Hero_Matt - 15 votes 20% 01-04 she danced all my life by nevershine - 12 votes 16% heysatan by rocket_thumped - 12 votes 16% total votes - 75 DDA of the Year: Face Off II: Grudge Match by bluenin' - 26 votes 30%' D: The Way of the Drones by -LordOfPeanuts- - 18 votes 21% iKara by ska - 15 votes 17% Gobsmacked by romaniac - 14 votes 16% did you ever want to know me? by scythe33 - 13 votes 15% total votes - 86 Tileset of the Year: Building Below by Losttortuga' - 30 votes 31%' Scream, at the top of your lungs! by nDEAVOUR - 22 votes 23% Millia Rage by sidke - 19 votes 20% We Don't Care About You Anymore by Yahoozy - 16 votes 17% 025 by ZivilynBane - 9 votes 9% total votes - 96 NReality Map of the Year: Plastiko by Yahoozy' - 20 votes 24%' Lets Play Doctor by SkyRay - 19 votes 22% Supersonic by player_03 - 19 votes 22% Operation glidethrough by brainstone - 15 votes 18% Red Snow Falling Down II by nnds - 12 votes 14% total votes - 85 Most Innovative Use of Objects or Tiles: Eco-Kill by -LordOfPeanuts-' - 25 votes 28%' Experimental Map by gloomp - 20 votes 22% Blocky Curve 2 - Spiral by chume14 - 19 votes 21% Zero Phjase Rail (Constructors Inc.) by lord_day - 16 votes 18% "Shit, I forgot my key. Be right back." by Yahoozy - 9 votes 10% total votes - 89 Map Pack of the Year: Pheidippisodium by Pheidippides' - 29 votes 40%' MRDR by PALEMOON - 15 votes 21% OUTER DX by DW40 - 14 votes 19% Construct by Riobe - 9 votes 13% Vestiges by Riobe - 5 votes 7% total votes - 72 N Player of the Year: Meta_Ing '- 31 votes 35%' Kool-Aid - 24 votes 27% xaelar - 15 votes 17% Izzy - 12 votes 13% vankusss - 7 votes 8% total votes - 89 Run of the Year: Highscore on 02-3 by xaelar' - 23 votes 35%' Speedrun on 89-2 by Meta_Ing - 20 votes 27% Speedrun on 88-4 by golfkid - 14 votes 17% Speedrun on 00-0 by Kool-Aid - 14 votes 13% Speedrun on 121027 by Kool-Aid - 9 votes 8% total votes - 89 Comic of the Year: The Great Nation of Hispanyanlandia by OneSevenNine - 20 votes 29% Fire Danger by maestro - 20 votes 29% The Land of Rape and Honey by Vyacheslav - 13 votes 19% U by Drathmoore - 11 votes 16% COMMET by Ignate - 4 votes 6% total votes - 68 Fan Program of the Year: ModMaster by kkstrong -''' 44 votes 52%' Favorite Authors Plugin for Nmaps.net by sidke - 22 votes 26% Tiny N level generator by LittleViking - 14 votes 17% Demo Splice Program by LittleViking - 4 votes 5% ''total votes - 84 N Community Recognition Award: southpaw '- 25 votes [27%'] sidke - 22 votes 24% astheoceansblue - 17 votes 18% SlappyMcGee - 14 votes 15% LittleViking - 14 votes 15% total votes - 92 | 2010 AUTHOR OF THE YEAR *'PALEMOON - 33%' *SHORTSHIFT - 20% *KRUSCH - 18% *YAHOOZY - 18% *BARABAJAGAL - 11% ACTION MAP OF THE YEAR *'COTTAGE IN THE CLOUDS - RIOBE - 32%' *THE HOT GATES - ASTHEOCEANSBLUE - 22% *COBWEBS - ROCKET_THUMPED - 17% *ANGER - YAHOOZY - 15% *POINT BLANK - BARABAJAGAL - 14% PUZZLE MAP OF THE YEAR *'VINYL SPRITZER - ska - 36%' *1 2 3 BLAST TUBE - YAHOOZY - 25% *PEACHES NO LOGIC - CRESCOR - 18% *THRESHOLD GUARDIAN - ROCKET_THUMPED - 16% *OGAMI'S WAY - KRUSCH - 5% RACE MAP OF THE YEAR *DAY 10 - UNBOUND (THE WILD RIDE) - _DESTINY^- - 30% *EAT A PEACH - ROCKET_THUMPED - 23% *I SEE SQUARISH CLOUDS IN THE SKY - THEBLACKLION - 17% *FUCHSIA STREAMS - DA_MAN894 - 15% *TONIGHT THE WORLD DIES - _DESTINY^- - 15% SURVIVAL MAP OF THE YEAR *BURIED ALIVE - _DESTINY^- - 30% *CASTLE DEFENSE - BRAINSTONE - 22% *YEAK! - BLACKSON - 22% *BALLISTIC PICNIC - FURRY_ANT - FURRY_ANT - 13% *READING UNDER THE INFLUENCE - SKA - 13% DDA OF THE YEAR *SHARP EDGES - CLIFTY - 51% *LABYRINTH - LIFE247 - 17% *I SPY - NDEAVOUR - 17% *DEBRIS KRA - -JOL- - 15% *WHAT YOU'VE ALL SEEN BEFORE - TOMTHEBOMB - 0% NART OF THE YEAR *DRAGON - RAVENMAC - 45% *HOBBES - IM_BAD_AT_N - 29% *YEAH! PICK THAT NOSE! - ESPADA777777 - 20% *WHY CAN'T I MELT - IM_BAD_AT_N - 4% *IT'S A TRAP! - LIFE247 & INSPIRED - 2% TILESET OF THE YEAR *LESBIANS! - ZIVILYNBANE - 36% *I AM THE NIGHT SKY - LOSTTORTUGA - 33% *POISON TREE - LOSTTORTUGA - 20% *DRAGON TALE - NDEAVOUR - 11% *I'M ANTONI GAUDI, I'M DEAD - YAHOOZY - 0% MOST INNOVATIVE USE OF OBJECTS *JOHN, HENRY, AND THE ENGINES - ARCTIC_PONY - 32% *END OF ALL - ROMANIAC - 20% *BLACK HOLE: REVISIT II - ROCKET_THUMPED & LORD_DAY - 19% *COBWEBS - ROCKET_THUMPED - 19% *BLOOD VINES - NEXX - 10% NREALITY MAP OF THE YEAR *115-1: AND HE CLAPPED THE LIGHTS ON - CUCUMBER_BOY - 35% *♫♪♫ THIS BLUES AINT GONNA LAST (MAP 500) - EVIL_BOB - 23% *LIGHTNINGS - JSLIMB - 23% *SUPERCONTINUUM - NEVERSHINE - 16% *ARE YOU ALSO FRIGHTENED? - ROCKET_THUMPED - 3% MAP PACK OF THE YEAR *SOLAR BEATS - ROCKET_THUMPED & TOASTERS - 28% *NOXSAM - RIOBE - 28% *MEDIEVAL MYRIADS - SKA - 25% *EXIT WOUND - BARABAJAGAL - 19% *THANK GOD SOMETIMES YOU'RE NAKED - FINGERSONTHEFRETS - 0% N PLAYER OF THE YEAR *ROMANIAC - 30% *VANKUSSS - 30% *XAELAR - 19% *IZZY - 11% *KOOL-AID - 10% RUN OF THE YEAR *META_ING - 51-0 - 32% *XAELAR - 88-4 - 26% *GOLFKID - 95-2 - 20% *GOLFKID - 89-4 - 12% *VANKUSS - 84-0 - 10% REVIEW OF THE YEAR *CHRISE REVIEWING MELTED ICE - 32% *WILLING_REVIEWER REVIEWING PLEASING_MAP - 27% *SOUTHPAW REVIEWING ALL THE RAIN PROMISES AND BUDDING TREE MOUNTAIN - 23% *AL__CAIR__RAHEAKALLAN REVIEWING 114-3: TORRENTIAL DOWNPOUR - 18% *SPUDZALOT REVIEWING THE SELF-AWARE PLANT - 0% N COMMUNITY COMIC OF THE YEAR *30 MINUTE COMICS - YANNI & THE COMMUNITY - 30% *CAPTCHA COMICS - YANNI & THE COMMUNITY - 25% *THE .SOL OF N - TURISKI - 17% *FIRE DANGER - MAESTRO - 15% *LAND OF RAPE AND HONEY - 987654321 - 13% THE COMMUNITY APPRECIATION AWARD *ROCKET_THUMPED - 36% *SIDKE/INNE - 18% *YANNI - 17% *GLOOMP - 16% *SLAPPYMCGEE - 13% Category:Notable contests